Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-2020)
History Origins In the distant past, the 998th generation of a lineage of symbiotes was born on the planet Klyntar, hatched from a clutch of eggs in a cavern. Ostracized by its brethren for unknown reasons; the symbiote was discovered by Kree explorers, who speculated it was being shunned due to cognitive defects and decided to harvest it for further study. The symbiote was eventually bonded to a soldier named Tel-Kar, and underwent months of training alongside him before they were dispatched to fight in the Kree-Skrull War, acting as a deep-cover spy, saboteur, and assassin. The symbiote was separated from Tel-Kar while rescuing Kree refugees - its memories of him erased in the process - and was marooned on a planet when the refugees' ship crash-landed. At some point the symbiote bonded to an alien native to an icy world - who it later recalled as its first host - believing him to be a noble warrior and worthy host. Instead, the warrior used the symbiote to carry out a genocide against his homeworld, twisting it into a predatory and hate-filled being addicted to rage. The alien arms-dealer Haze Mancer claimed to have captured the Venom symbiote at some pont, dosing it with chemicals to further amplify its aggression and bloodlust; but it lacked recollection of these events. Despite these experiences, rather than seeking to dominate its subsequent hosts, the Klyntar desired to bond with and protect them. As a result, it was eventually imprisoned by its malevolent brethren, who considered it an aberration and feared it would contaminate the gene pool. This prison was later inadvertently incorporated into the makeup of Battleworld by the Beyonder. Appearance Personality Like it's Earth-616 counterpart, Venom was a sadistic, cannibalistic and almost borderline sociopathic entity as a result of it's first host who used it to carry out a genocide against their homeworld which corrupted the symbiote, leaving it a bloodthirsty predator addicted to rage. Despite this, Venom retained a concern in keeping itself and it's host alive; this is shown when, after being bonded with Alexander, it was about to eat a person until the former was able to stop it. Through its bond with Alexander, the symbiote developed a basic understanding of complex emotions to the point that it asks him the difference between bad and good guys so as not to hurt innocent people. It came to consider him its ideal host. Unlike its Earth-616 counterpart who was rejected by Peter Parker and felt heartbreak from it along with the danger it was in later on, the symbiotic didn't undergo the same event due to Alexander accepting it even after finding out it was alive. Unlike the other symbiotes, Venom does not try to take over Alexander's mind as it rather thinks and voices its opinions to him with the symbiote usually speaking when Alexander is in his "human form". Despite this, however, the symbiote will take control when it feels the time is necessary. Venom will also show anger at times such as when Alexander accidentally called the symbiote "a parasite". Powers and Abilities Powers * Bonding: ** Telepathy: Like other Klyntar, Venom is able to read its hosts thoughts, feelings and memories as well as communicate to them in the form of either auditory or visual hallucinations. This causes the host to hear the symbiote speaking in their minds or cause the host to see images of the symbiote's full body. Venom and Alexander's bond is strong enough that they can communicate with other another even when separated as long as their within close proximity to each other. * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Durability: Venom's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals. When distributed over Alexander's body, the symbiote is capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. The symbiote is however particularly vulnerable to both sonic and heat-based attacks. * Superhuman Stamina: Venom is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air to the host. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The symbiote is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. The symbiote is also capable of healing injuries and illnesses that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. The symbiote has enabled its host to recover from injuries that should be lethal and is even able to bring back the deceased. In addition, Venom itself is able to regenerate its own mass should it be damaged and destroyed as long as any portion of itself still intact. * Genetic Memory: The symbiote possesses some psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch; The symbiote is capable of recalling information from previous hosts. It can however, be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma. * Offspring Detection: The symbiote is also capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked. * Wall-Crawling: * Webbing Generation: Venom can shoot strands of the alien’s substance in the form of "webbing" at high pressure up to a distance of 70 feet. The alien’s substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding." The strands have extraordinary adhesive properties, which diminish rapidly once they abandon their living source. After about three hours, with no source to nourish them, the strands dry up like dead skin and dissolve into a powder. The strands possess a tensile strength of 125 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Since the webbing itself comprises the costume, if Venom generates too much he will be left vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish his lost mass for a short period of time. * Body Chemistry Manipulation: After being reconnected to Knull's hive mind, the Symbiote gained the ability to directly effect the neurochemical functions within its host in order to induce various psychological effects, such as calmness, sleep, or even memory suppression. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: The symbiote is capable of generating parts of itself out of their hosts body to form various constructs such as tendrils and tentacles either to attack enemies or a form of transportation, shields to withstand attacks. It is also able to transform/morph sections of its host's body such as hands and feet into spikes, blades, axes, etc. * Klyntar Assimilation: '''Venom is capable of amalgamating with other symbiotes in order to bolster their shared power. * '''Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. * Stretching and deforming: While the symbiote can stretch and deform itself, it is able to do this when bonded with a host without any harm. Venom can expand to any size as long as it has something to grow on such as a host or an object. It can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. * Parasitic Inheritance: The symbiote can copy the powers and abilities of other beings by interfacing with their genetic code. The symbiote can also recall and mimic the powers and abilities of previous hosts. * Shapeshifting: The Symbiote allows the user shape-shifting abilities. Venom can mimic clothing, and completely change its appearance and stature. * Body Storage: Flash often utilized the Symbiote to withhold and store munitions and equipment through dimensional apertures within the suit. Wherein he could store foreign objects while keeping a sleek, aerodynamic profile. Having used this quality to store a live grenade within his body while keeping it from exploding. * Self-Sustenance: The Venom Symbiote enables the host to survive anywhere in any hostile environment. Be it in the cold reaches of space, or fatally gaseous areas with relative ease. Flash could even impart this a hazardous element filtration system to others. * Morphomerge: One time while on mission Flash symbiotically bonded the Klyntar into a stripped and broken down car in order to make it operational again. Said vehicle was not only greatly reinforced by its constituent matter; but had the appearance, tentacles and biting maw normally reminiscent of its feral state. Weaknesses * Sonic and Heat: The Symbiote is extremely sensitive to sonic and thermal attacks as exposure to extremely loud noise and intense sonic vibrations drives the alien crazy and may weaken it though won't cause harm while exposure to intense heat will injure it. However, the symiote has built up a resistance to it over time. Paraphernalia Trivia * The symbiote's personality and powers are a combination of Venom from the comics and titular movie. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Symbiotes Category:Agender Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Klyntar Category:Variable Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-2020 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Knowledge Absorption Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Biokinesis Category:Bio Weapons Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Camouflage Category:Elasticity Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Self-Sustenance